From silver to Baby onyx
by TheV3ng3ance
Summary: When mephiles returns from outer dimension with a plan to stop the three hedgehogs back fires. Takes place in Starvix baby universe
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own sonic or any other characters except Darkness Silver and Silver mepheillis**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IM A NOOB DONT HURT ME IF ITS BAD**

**MEPHILLIS POV**

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh oof'

That was a tight fitThought the manifest of the darkness to himself while getting off the grassy ground and brushing off his fur.

'Those weak fools the first thing I learned was how to assimilate myself' he said out loud to no one but himself referring to Solaris and Iblis and how long it will take them to restore themselves.

'To think I set every thing up to unleash a gods power just be defeated by three hedgehogs and seven glowing rocks.'

Frustrated he blasted a nearby tree blowing it to flaming pieces.

Turning away from the burning display Mephilles looked down on the city in the distance.

'Humph its been a uncountable number years out side of reality'. 'Yet its only been a few months here.'

He thought some what irritated in the long wait he had in the outer dimension.

Now to find one of those hedgehogs he though while walking toward the city limits of Soleanna in search of a computer to put his new plan into action.

While walking though the city he deduced a library would be adequate place to find a computer to gather the information he was looking for. Not noticing the humans and mobians commenting on his form.

'Hey is that alien hedgehog' said a cat to his companion.

'Isn't he black and red' said a human with long blond hair.

I like hes high tops' said a brown hedgehog.

By the time mephillis was done going through his plan he reached a library

'Excellent' he mused while approaching the entrance where a human dressed in rags wearing dark glasses holding a sign and a can, the sign said i Am blind charity please.

This caused the darkness to stop and read.

You should have sign that says 'Blind man that makes signs' as a reply to the sign'.

'What was that boy' the old homeless man replied.

Mephiiles just took some change from the can and threw it across the floor.

'God bless' said the man not knowing what hes action was.

'stupid mortal' was his retort while entering the building. Walking to the back of the giant at least room where he found the desired machine.

After waiting ten accursed minuets to get in a guest profile and on a search engine named.............. ahem goolge, a ridiculous name thought the yang of all existence.

'Well lets find some old comrades said dripping hatred and sarcasm' while clicking keys lets try sonic' just as he click search the screen filled with spam and links.

Causing mephilles to back away a few inches and instantly wanting to find some other way but looking through every house isn't a good idea he must suffer through clicking the red x on the corner of every screen.

After closing a hundred screens he just gave up on sonic

Shadow was a no show on the tubes not even a article on how he beat Black Doom or stoping ARK just more sonic.

The dark was about to give up until he saw a mug shot of the that uuuuuuummmmmmmm white one........ platinum or diamond the hedge no that docent sound right.

Giving up he just clicked the photo and read the headline.

'Famed Phychic Hedgehog Jailed'

It continued 'phychic time traveler Silver''SILVER thats right' mephilles said continuing to read to himself and would smirk if he had a mouth so thats where he is surly the humans have him in restraints and hampered his ability to use his brain as a weapon' he thought while raising him self from his chair and turning to his power form.

But before I leave this haven of knowledge' just then the dark void walker ran up to one of the ten foot high bookshelves and missile drop kicked it causing it to tumble and crashing into another making a diamino effect.

Laughing at the screams he teleported to his target.

**Well thats it Don,t kill me I am new at this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ignore the other to many thing are changing to fast to stay with what I originally planed **

**Claimer: Grimshaw the chao and his rampage form are mine**

''Iblis is........i don't want chili it gives me gas..............time travel......but thats impossible......i didn't touch no child'' silver rolls around violently.''I didn't take your mouse..just calm down...don't hit me with that....Noooooo''He rolls off the wall mounted bed and hits the floor. ''murppppppffh''Translation a muffled ''ow I fell on my face''

The ivory hedgehog raises himself from the floor and from his tray of white slop that they tell him is dinner. He tried to tell that he cant have any diary but the warden cant take his eyes off that chaos emerald he found in the courtyard that some bangers were gambling over.''man I just began to make orange work'' referring to his messed up jumpsuit that all inmates wear even the mobians.''........I mean I was meant to be orange in the first place but that...........well the point is im not orange at lest''

He said approaching his paper thin wall mounted mattress trying to reassure himself.''but now I have to wear orange because of something I didn't do, I don't even rememberer spanking some punk snotty nose spoiled brat...besides. I only vaguely sound like the one they described im not blue......or orange curse you sega development team for even thinking that'' he thought then slammed his fist on the bed.

Deciding that getting worked up on sega's insanity the platinum hedgehog(he doesn't like being called platinum)finally relaxed a little and lied down. After lying on the bed for thirty minutes not able to go back to sleep''this thing is so uncomfortable if I still had the ability to levitate that would be more comfortable........actually if I had my powers I would just break out''he thought feed up with being put back in a high security prison. Not knowing he has no mental restraints.

Just as his eyelids were getting tired he heard something.''_Sillveerrrrr''_called a melancholy voice witch is vary Erie and pleasant_''_Hello''There was a silence.....................''Great now I'm hearing things thats just great''he said to himself.''_Silllverrrrrrr''_the voice called again.''Just ignore the voices silver''He thought to give himself courage because this is really weird.

After five minutes of nothing''good now I ca..SSSSSSSSSSSILVVVERRRRR''.He was interrupted now by a what sounds like a man screaming. Now silvers just aggravated and annoyed ''WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!'' he screamed and defiantly woke up the entire cell block but theres something bigger to worry about.

Like I don't know maybe the dark shadow doppelganger with red eyes,green iris,black and crystallized fur and levitating using giant tendrils from its back to rip the bars from his cell.''Stay still'' it said while entering the small room.''Shadow......wha..wha..what are you doing. But instead of answer all he saw was a tendril coming at him. All silver could do was close his eyes and think''I really wish I had my powers right now''

Just then his extended hand was blue and that monster thing just got blown through the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Then silver realized what happened then with out a second thought he was hi tailed it out of there thats for sure.

Mephilles now completely stunned in how the humans stupidity forgot hes psychic. Pulled himself out of wall into the hallway. To see silver running away. Acting fast Mephilles places a curse on silver .The Curse of Nightmare Vision of The Stupid.''That should slow him down...but I,m in no mood for a chase'' He said aloud.

After conforming that he isn't going to chase that hog mephilles made a few hand movements and slammed his palm face down on the floor and immediately backed away and in an instant a hole with a light came out of the concrete floor. Out crawled a completely black chao with bone bat wings. After the portal closed the chao eyes fluttered open and reveled that they are completely blood red. Then crimson flame ignited over its head acting as its ball thing what ever their called.

''Grimshaw'' The chao look up at its master awaiting orders.''Cause chaos open cells,pull alarms,start fires, cut the power, Just do what ever it takes to catch that white hedge annoyance'' Was mephilles orders. Grimshaw pleased with being given fifth freedom to hunt made a sharp toothy smile showing red smoke coming out between its teeth.

Grimshaw backed away from mephilles and quickly was engulfed by its red flame on its head. The one and a half foot fire quickly became a six foot one. The abyss walker let out a demented howl and reveiled its new form by walking out of the fire that died out quickly. That demon chao became a giant armor wearing Monster.

Now that pipsqueak chao is a nightmare to say the lest. Its black metallic skeleton that wears black and red armor,has a red flame in its chest,Wears a curiass, Spiky spualders, Dagger like claws,(but this rated K+ so he never uses them)Bladed gauntlets, Furred fauld with the skull of some horned animal attached at the belt, Metal leggings that go down to boots with spikes on the toes, Helmet with horns coming out the sides curved downward with red eyes seen from the inside peering outward.

''Now go'' Mephilles ordered pointing to the direction silver ran while peeing his pants. Grimshaw took

off in the direction his master pointed. ''Lets see how far he gets''Mephilles said while back into the wall and dissipated into the wall like it was a liquid of some kind.

**I think its to scary.... oh well Revive**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello.....ummm read and review.**

**Disclaimer: theres nothing to disclaim**

Silver continue running from what ever the heck that was. There was a human guard at the cell block exit. ''Hey how did you get out.''

Silver was ecstatic and panting heavily ''Therewastingwithandarkredeyesgreenpoopandfallingwith...as...''He panted more and was doubled over from talking so fast.

The guard stood up and approached silver ''Alright silver time to get back to your ce......WHAT THE HECK IS THAT.'' The guard went wide eyed and pointed over silver.

Silver turned around to see Grimshaw already leaping at him. But when he turned his ankle twisted and caused him to fall over. The spawn just barely missed its real target and tackled the human guard and the steel bar door behind him broke on the impact of Grimshaw's pounce and they both tumbled into the next cell block.

Silver entered and ran away from that monster screaming running up the center of the block waking up other prisoners. Grimshaw got off the floor and ran up to a cell to a cowering prisoner inside. He grabbed the bars and pulled. The gave in a second pulling the whole thing out.

The demon brought the wall of steel over its head and threw it. It was flying straight at silver but he turned a corner and it just barely missed. Grimshaw now furious with this let out an angry howl that sent shivers down silvers spine but he keep running.

**Meanwhile**

Mephiles was using his tendrils to choke out the two guards in the master security room.''Now'' he said approaching the key board and releasing the guards ''lets see Grimshaw's progress'' The dark clicked keys and brought up security footage on the large monitor in the center of the wall. To see that his creation is failing at its task.''gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr That ivory hernia is our means of victory..........Grimshaw don't fail me.''He said trying to reassure himself.

Mephilles clicked more keys and brought up a list of functions. He cut the power, opened all the cells,

turned the sprinkler system on. Knowing if Grimshaw can't stop silver than starting a riot will..

**Back with silver**

''_whats going on with me first I start having nightmares and now I'm in one....AND NOW THE WALLS ARE OOZEING GREEN SLIME''_ He saw this illusion and couldn't believe it. Mephilles curse is finally setting in. But silver keep on running to find some kind of exit.

The hedge went thought a door that lead to stairs when he started up the steps the lights went out and he started getting wet.''No...no..not da....da dark.''But silver saw a orange light come from below the steps. ''Whats that'' He said then looked over the rail.''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MORE LAVA PITS''. He saw one of his most hated things......lava.''But how did...'' He couldn't finish his sentence because Iblis shot up and started destroying flights of stairs.

Now that hes been chased by demons he fully bought what he saw and with out thinking started sprinting up flights, totally for getting he can levitate. He was screaming and is getting exhausted but hes not going to even going to try fighting Iblis.......why because hes to scared.

Iblis Was getting closer and when silver got to a door he rushed in and slammed it behind him just in time.. Silver leaned against it panting and his eyes are completely open in shock. He backed off the door and was compelled to open it until he heard a strange noise.

He faced the hallway and walked down the corner and saw more horrifying things. There was a tiger with a shark head with gills and fins playing poker with a pink flamingo raising the bet with some ones tails and a bull dog that apparently won and it had a smile on its face. Well the tiger docent like losing and and stood up and flipped the table saying something demented.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STRANGE CREATURS PLAYING CARDS'' Silver screamed and was panicking again and started running in fear and ran in another room and clutched his head and doubled over.

''_why is this happening what did I do to deserve this and how am I Sposato to get out of here.''_ Then a thought hit him.''The chaos emerald......if I can get to the wardens office then I can chaos control out of here and get help..........Right.''He reassured himself then ran down the hallway.

**Back with Mephilles**

The dark walker watch the monitors and saw that silver was successfully escaping Grimshaw.''Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Mephilles closed his eyes and concentrated on Grimshaw.''_GRIMSHAW_''

Grimshaw heard an angry sounding Mephilles in his head.''_Yes master_''(_ohh guess what Grimshaw can talk and he has a telepathic connection with Mephilles.)_

_''What are you doing'' Said an upset Mephilles.''Trying to fight through the rioting prisoners''_ Witch he was doing very well since he can just barrel through them and they running away from him Screaming ohh my god monster.

''_Have you forgotten your objective''_Said Mephilles''_Find the White hedgehog by ANY means necessary''_The Exoskeleton retorted.

''_Well.......WHERE IS HE.'' ''I've los''_Grimshaw couldn't finish _''YOU LOST HIM......Well I guess I'll just __do YOUR job and find him for you.''_Mephilles interrupted him and berated him.

''_That nuisance is on the fourth floor....hmmmm nothings on that floor other than office's .............why is he heading there.''_

Mephilles opened his eyes and clicked keys and brought up security cameras for the Whole building of the prison. Mephilles looked at all the views and saw nothing that would be an escape for the hedgehog on the level hes on until he saw the wardens office.

''A chaos emerald'' He said in shock. There in the center of the room on a pedestal in a glass box was a chaos emerald . ''So thats what hes after. _Grimshaw hes on the fourth floor and he after a chaos emerald that apparently that human was lucky enough to find. Chase him in to my trap.''_

_''Yes master''_Grimshaw accepted his new orders and was heading to a fire escape.

**Now with Silver**

''_Now all I have to do is get though these office's and I'm home free'' _He thought then smiled. But he was sent flying into a wall. When the smoke cleared silver saw the demon chao again......but Silver docent know that it's technically a chao.

It let out a howl and threw what looked like a punch but when its arm was fully extended it shot out like a missile coming at Silvers head .

''WHOA''Silver barely dodged it. After it almost took his head he could see a chain connected from the top of the arm to the torso. The slack in the chain made a snap as the rest of its body came flying at him.

Acting fast Silver made a shield that Grimshaw bounced off of like a ball and went crashing through the celling and onto the roof.

''Crap'' Silver (instead of running this time and remembered that he can fly) levitated over cubical s cutting his time to get to his destination in half.

He entered the room and immediately went up to the chaos emerald.''Now I can get out of this nightmare.'' Silver reassured him self and removed the glass from the pedestal.''What no alarm.........cheapskate.''

''I'm sorry....haha but the nightmares have just begun'' Before Silver could turn to that familiar voice he was already being hit by one of its tendrils. Grimshaw made a hole in the ceiling and landed next to his summoner.

Mephilles put his arms in the air and his time travel field opened around get bigger and converging on silver. Silver got up and was already saying those famous words ''Chaos Control'' ''ITS TO LATE FOR THAT'' Mephilles screamed with his spycotic joy.

Silver was engulfed with light but he was halfway until mephilles field came in contact with him. There was a bright flash and the three knocked to the ground. The room started shaking violently and a white ball of light appeared between them. As the more the room shook the bigger the light got. ''AHHHHHHHHHH WHATS GOING ON.''

Not like Mephilles or Grimshaw would answer Silver but Wouldn't you ask the same thing if something like this happened,maybe not. The shaking stop and there was a flash that filled the entire room as for our characters their no where to be seen.

**There sorry I take so long please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know I cant leave my fans waiting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zombie,Maria or the mysterious Chao egg. But I do own Grimshaw and a shotgun were I carved the name Grimshaw in it.**

Shadow the hedgehog stood on top of a building in Westopolis pondering. The reason he isn't at home right now is because maria is..........well a very.......angry mother to say the lest. She always trying to make shadow hatch her egg. But the last thing he needs is another Maria around the apartment trying to eat every thing in sight......but thats something she's doing fine on her own out of spite of shadow.

But not only is Maria giving shadow a hernia Hes had this feeling. A disturbance you can say. A disturbance in the chaos. He knows that a pun from a movie but he cant put it any other way. Somethings going to happen today he can just feel it.

''Cmon Zombie one more time.......please.''Sonic begged his Chao to come play his instrument with him. ''Whats wrong is it me.'' He said trying to reenact something he saw on a drama once. But Zombie was staring out the window not paying attention to his owner and his pleads. ''I swear if its me ill change..Is it about the encyclopedias isn't it.....if it's them I promise you ill send them back to the shoe store right away.''

This made Zombie look at Sonic bewildered at his illogical statement. ''It is the encyclopedias then .Ill get rid of them right away.'' But Sonics sudden interest in books isn't the thing thats vexing our hybrid Chao. No Something was irking him since last night. Something not natural happened and its just going to be one of those days.''There you see I'm getting rid of them.''Sonic dropped a large stack of his encyclopedias in the trash.

Zombie just rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the window

Amy rose was walking through westopolis......why you ask. (In a Gay tone) Shopping. (normal tone again) ''Lets see, I bought(No Really cares so I'm going to skip to the end of Amy's babbling to her self.) and then he'll ask me to marry him and then!!?!!???(WHAO I guess she wasn't finished yet, lets fast forward some more)We'll Be SO HAPPY!''(Spare me)

When Amy was finally done fantasizing....again. She continued walking until a chair came crashing down in front of her Smashing in to thousands of pieces on impact. ''AHHHHHHHHHH'' She screamed and looked up at the sky angry.''What don't people know that throwing furniture from hundred foot building is dangerous.''(you think.)

To bad for her the rest of the office Came down almost on top of her but she lucked out it missed her.. After she was done screaming again she inspected the impossibility of an entire room falling from the sky. . The celling was gone but the four walls where still there though.

When she opened the door and entered, the door fell right off its hinges. She walked in and observed it more chairs,tables and a big desk flipped over.''How dose some thing like this happen.''She asked herself. Then approached the heavy flipped over desk. After taking one more look around the room she was about to leave until she heard a noise like a coo of a child.

Mephilles opened his......yellow eyes and saw the sky in between two buildings. The dark stood up and looked around seeing that some how they were in an ally way. When he was done looking over his surrounding the one thing he didn't notice was his minion.

He was about call his name until he saw him hanging upside down from a fire escape by one of his legs. Mephilles flew up to his Chao and said his name''Grimshaw'' There was no answer. Now realizing that his flame was gone Mephilles knowing what to do made finger gestures until his hand was engulfed in a red flame

He place his hand on Grimshaw's chest and Grimshaw's body jerked and His body came to life. Grimshaw seeing the sky where the ground should be pulled himself up and took his leg out from in between the two rungs and dropped to the ground.

''Grimshaw" Mephilles called his name to get his attention.''Yes Mast.....'' Grimshaw stopped his retort and was staring at mephilles.''What are you lookin at'' Mephilles Said some what angry. Grimshaw looked over mephilles from his head to his feet.''

''Why have you change your form?'' Grimshaw asked. ''What are you talking about......Elaborate'' Mephilles retorted very quickly in a demanding tone. Grimshaw approached Mephilles and clapped his hands together and pulled them apart and shown that he conjured a mirror.

''Humpf'' Mephilles made this sound and approached the mirror and looked into it and gasped at his reflection. Mephilles being a copy of shadow is now what looks like silver. His fur was white with gray strips up his arms,quills,and legs. His eyes were yellow and he had bangs like silvers with quills like shadows. His gloves and shoes were a combination of his and silvers he looked like some one else completely.

''How did this happen'' Mephilles asked in shock. Grimshaw was about to say some thing until they heard a female voice scream.''OMG A BABY.''

''_Uhhhhhhg where am I_'' Silver asked himself. He docent know where he is but its dark and cool. Just when he was about to try to stand but two hands grabbed him and pulled him into a blinding light. Silver couldn't make the figure out but he heard a familiar voice say ''OMG A BABY''

_''WHAT.....AMY....whats going on. What are you talking about.''_ Silver thought but all he heard was gibberish coming out of his mouth. His eyes became used to the light and he saw a giant Amy holding him in the air.

''_OMG a giant Amy_''He heard his thought say but what came out of his mouth .just more baby gibberish.

''Its that stupid pink girl with the bad sense of home design.''Mephilles said watching her and the baby.''Hmmmmmm.........THAT BABY......Grimshaw thats Silver'' He said in shock. ''Are you sure''. Grimshaw asked. ''Yes I'm sure....I can feel his presence'' ''I say we go for a direct approach'' With this said Grimshaw Was engulfed with a flame over his whole body . When it was over Grimshaw was wearing a different set of armor. His Great Destroyer Armor its black and red. Its European knight like But Big in the shoulders and has a red cape going down his back.

Grimshaw's Claws aren't his main weapon. He has a big Iron War hammer slung over his shoulder. ''Yes...... its just that gir........NOOOOOOO'' Mephilles yelled angrily to see that Shadow,Sonic and Zombie were there with her and that Sonic had brought his infernal banjo.

''What'' Grimshaw returned to his side to see the thing thats causing Mephilles distress. ''Now what are we going to do.'' Grimshaw asked to an already pondering mephilles. ''They wont remember us because it never happed......and they don't know thats Silver. I have an idea'' Mephilles motion for Grimshaw to fallow him and he did.''

**Now back to Amy **

''Awww your a cute one.'' Amy said shaking the trying to talk baby Silver. But she docent know it's silver because it looks nothing like silver. His fur is black with red strips up his arms,legs and quills His eyes are green and there not vertical like Mephilles's and he has his own bangs but quills like shadows but hes not wearing gloves or his boots.

''Where did you come'' She Pretendedly asked the child.''In fact where did this room come from'' She asked herself seriously looking up at the sky.

''Theres a good question.'' A familiar dark voice she recognizes came from behind her.

Amy swirled around with a smile on her face and said ''Hi Shadow.^^'' Shadow had entered the disembodied room. Looking around the at destruction not noticing Amy's little find.''Hello Rose.'' He addressed her by her last name and came to a stop right in front of them.

''Look what I found Shadow'' She held up the child for Shadow to see. Shadow looked at the child and his eyes widened but keeping his cool he crossed his arms and said'' Where did you find that.'' She held the child in one arm and pointed with the other. ''I found him under that desk''

Shadow was about to say something until a blue 198 MPH wind came into the room with a screeching stop and said ''WHAO what happened here.'' Sonic the hedgehog with his banjo and Chao entered the room.

''Hello Sonic'' Amy gave Sonic a casual hello while shadow was fighting himself to not attack zombie for well......you know........''_Thats weird _Amy_ not tackling me''_ Sonic thought. Sonic was about to say hello but stopped when he saw the little hedgehog that looks a lot like shadow and has the same color of green as Amy's eyes.

Sonics jaw hit the floor.''_Lets see,theres Amy not tackling me,Shadow not attacking zombie, I haven't seen both of them for a lest ELEVEN months, The both of them being in the SAME room at the SAME time WITH a small version of Shadow. My Sixteen year old brain can only come to only one conclusion._

A Smile appered on Sonics face that shadow didnt like. ''Hiya Ames Shads'' Sonic giggled a little ''So what have you tw....'' Sonic was cut off by a giant Armor wearing monster that seemed to fall out of the sky and landing on the desk smashing it into pieces. It pulled a hammer from over its back and demanded ''GIVE ME THAT CHILD''

**There its done.......this one was kinda hard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First the reason you couldn't Review the last chapter is because I deleted chapter two.**

''GIVE ME THAT CHILD'' The creature demanded. Amy backed away while Sonic,Zombie and Shadow dropped into a fighting position. ''What are you and what do you want with him.'' Sonic said. Amy summand a piko piko hammer out of thin air in her free hand.''_Now Amy......this isn't the best of time but.......how do you do that?'' _Silver Thought out loud still acting like he can talk to her.

_''_I Don't take orders from you now hand him over or I'll'' The creature was interrupted ''Now now Erebus, no need for violence.'' Mephilles made the scene by flying in.''That is the thing were here to prevent anyway, now put that weapon away.'' Mephilles ordered Grimshaw on landing. Without saying anything Grimshaw put his hammer in its sling over his shoulder,stood straight up and crossed his arms.

Shadow,Zombie and Sonic put down their soup bones and shadow asked.''Who are you?'' Mephilles took his gaze off Grimshaw and looked over to Shadow.''I am Baron Dorran'' Mephilles bowed ''and this is Lieutenant Colonel Erebus.''Mephilles lied then the dark pointed at Silver.''And that is our planets next Sovereign.''

''Your not mobians.'' Amy asked. ''No this is a disguise so that I could walk freely amongst the people here'' Mephilles was acting and he was doing well.''The Colonel here did not want to disguise himself. '' ''Humpf'' Was all that Grimshaw said to that statement.

''How can we believe you'' shadow asked. ''I guess you cant. all you have is our word.'' ''I'_m AM no wait no.......I'm not. Amy don't believe them its those things.'' _Silver Started tugging on Amy's dress to get her attention.

Shadow and Amy were thinking on what if they should trust these people or if their just crazy. But that big guy in the armor is defiantly not form earth thats for sure But than Sonic said ''I think the best way to solve inter galactic affair is over a good song.'' ''NOOOOOOO'' Amy,Shadow and Mephilles yelled at the same time.

But Sonic started playing.......something and he defiantly was playing it wrong. Silver covered his little ears and mentally said ''_Man hes bad..'' _Mephilles started to sweat and dropped a knee and clutched his head. Sonic continued to play until Shadow grabbed it by the neck and took it away. ''Listen faker the last thing we need is you starting a war over a stupid song that you cant even play right.''

Mephilles stood up and telepathically ordered Grimshaw. ''_Enough of this. Grimshaw grab one of them and lets go.''_ Without a retort Grimshaw charged Sonic yelling a war cry. ''Now See what you've done'' Shadow yelled to Sonic before jumping out of the way of Grimshaw's charge. Sonic also rolled out of the way and Grimshaw ran through one of the walls.

During the chaos Mephilles transformed to his power form (which I cant really describe) And started shooting power lances at the two hedgehogs. Zombie didn't like that and transformed and charged at mephilles. Mephilles saw him coming and used a tendril and swatted him away like a fly into a empty building while Sonic and Shadow were in cover.

''Way to go faker not only did you disgrace all that is music with that display, You also started a war between Earth and some planet.'' Shadow said ''Hey how was I so post to know they don't like good music.'' Sonic said. Shadow scoffed at that completely ridiculous statement.

Mephiles heard them and blasted their cover away exposing them and shot more Chaos lances at them forcing them apart exactly what Mephiles wants. While Shadow and Sonic were fighting Amy was retreating for safety. She ran into an ally way and sat down. ''What was that'' Amy asked''_Ohh I thought you were gonna tell me that.''_silver mentally answered.

Grimshaw jumped down off a roof of a building blocking the exit of the ally way. Grimshaw took his hammer out and started walking towards her. Amy stood up and conjured another hammer in her free hand. ''_HOW DO YOU DO THAT.''_ Silver yelled in his mind amazed at her abilities more than the monster.

Grimshaw was right in front of her in a second and disarmed her. Amy started screaming like she was being murdered. But Grimshaw wasn't doing anything in fact he just wanted her to shut up. Grimshaw was trying to get her attention but she wouldn't be quiet. Amy keep screaming until Grimshaw let out a roaring''SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPP'' She instantly got quiet. ''NOW listen to me. Just hand over our next king and you all get to live.''

''You attacked us'' Amy said sounding angry. Silver was using his finger to scratch the in side of his ear his hearing was stunned and he couldn't hear the others conversation. ''I guess that makes sense.'' Amy said to Grimshaw's lie that he told while we were distracted by silver.

''Soooooo please give him back to us.'' Grimshaw pleaded. Amy was thinking hard about this. It was a good lie. ''I don't see why not.'' Amy said. ''Then give him to me.'' Grimshaw almost sounded like he demanded. ''Ok'' Amy started to walk forward.''_Amy what are you doing...''_Silver said in his mind.''_no you see hes the bad guy......we run away from the bad guys.''_

Grimshaw held out his gantlets.''_No amy AMY AMY AMY...''_The child began to sniffle_''I DONT WANNA''''_**WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**'' The baby cried out. causing Amy to stop dead in her tracks. Grimshaw was growing impatient but before he came to the conclusion of smashing her he heard mephiles in his head.

''_Grimshaw I have sonic lets go_.'' Grimshaw jumped to the roof tops and started running back to where mephiles was. It was in this brief second that Amy didn't notice that he was gone and suddenly she saw that he was gone.''Hey where you go.'' Amy looked around and saw no one. ''Humpf last time I help monsters.''

Mephiles had sonic in his tendrils. ''PUT HIM DOWN'' Shadow demanded. Shadow tried several things from chaos spears to chaos blast but Mephiles keeps pushing him away. Sonic would help but hes unconscious in mephiles tendrils. ''Give up earthling your planet is doomed..'' Mephiles declared. ''I've beaten al.......''Shadow was knocked out. Grimshaw struck him hard over the head. If he killed him or not grimshaw didn't care, hes an obstacle in the way of their final goal.

''Lets go'' Mephiles demanded. Grimshaw came up to Mephiles side. Mephiles put his arms in the air and made a time travel field just like before. But when they where about to travel but at the last second Zombie tackled Mephiles. However in a flash they were all gone.


End file.
